Shinu Hodo AiShiteru
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: Kuroko tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi / YandereKuroko(?) / WARNING!: chara death - Shonen-Ai - typos en freins /


**KiKuro! / AoKuro! / KagaKuro! **

**YandereKuroko! (?)**

**WARNING!:**

**/ Shonen-Ai – BL – Chara Death – typos en de freins /**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**Shinu hodo ai shiteru**

**By. nanaseyuuki**

"_Ehm, Kuroko, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

"_Kagami-kun..." Kuroko terdiam, "tapi Kagami-kun, aku baru ditinggalkan oleh Aomine-kun" lanjutnya._

"_Tak apa kalau mencoba saja, aku akan membuatmu bahagia"_

Kuroko mencuci tangannya. Lagi... Lagi… Dan lagi.. Setelah memastikan tangannya bersih, Kuroko mengelapnya dengan handuk kering. Tapi, berapa kalipun ia mencuci tangan, sabun dan air yang dipakainya tak akan mampu mencuci tangannya yang berdosa.

"_Kagami-kun, aku sayang Kagami-kun" Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluk Kagami dari belakang._

"_Ada apa denganmu Kuroko, kau agak berbeda" Kagami menyerngit bingung, tapi dia suka juga dengan perlakuan Kuroko seperti ini._

Sebenarnya, Kuroko merasa kesepian. Ah, ralat, ia tidak kesepian, tapi amat sangat kesepian. Kehidupan cintanya tak pernah berhasil. Dan juga, orang-orang yang dicintainya selalu saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"_Tak apa-apa, apa aku salah jika aku mengucapkan sayang pada kekasihku sendiri?" Kuroko melihat Kagami dengan puppy eyes andalannya. _Sial, aku lemah dengan matanya, _rutuk Kagami. "BAKA! Diam saja" Kagami memalingkan mukannya yang memerah. _

_Kuroko tertawa, "ternyata Kagami-kun tsundere seperti Midorima-kun ya"._

Tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa permisi, dengan tak sopan dan seenaknya saja, mereka pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri, seorang diri.

"_BAKA!"_

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyiapkan 4 cangkir teh yang kemudian diisinya dengan carian agak kental. Kuroko mencicipinya. "Akh, pahit," ia menyerngit, "tapi aku suka". Kemudian Kuroko berjalan kearah pintu. Agak kecil untuk ukuran pintu biasa, terbuat dari kayu. Rapuh. Seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya rumah itu tampak normal, tanamannya dirawat dengan baik, pencahayaannya bagus, dan udara yang masuk dari ventilasi cukup. Tapi siapa pun yang memasuki rumahnya pasti tau jika rumah itu terasa hampa, kosong, bahkan suram. Aura di rumahnya sangatlah mencekam, misterius. Seakan-akan menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"_Kuroko, apa kau senang?" tanya Kagami saat mereka sedang istirahat setelah lelah bermain di taman rekreasi._

Dulu, Kuroko pernah mempunyai pacar yang merupakan mantan model, Kise Ryouta. Setelah berhenti dari dunia model, Kise melanjutkan di sekolah penerbangan dan menjadi pilot. Sayangnya, takdir tak menghendaki Kise untuk Kuroko. Kise meninggal satu setengah tahun lalu pada saat bertugas kembali ke pulang. Cuaca buruk membuat pesawar yang diterbangkan Kise jatuh dan hangus terbakar. Beruntung, mayat Kise masih bisa dikenali.

"_Ya, aku senang sekali. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun" Kuroko tersenyum lebar._

"_Kagami-kun, apa kau mau berjanji denganku?" tanya Kuroko setelahnya. Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke Kuroko, "apa itu Kuroko?"_

Sesudah Kise meninggal. Aomine Daiki, sang teman kecil datang dan mengajaknya pacaran. Pekerjaan Aomine menjadi polisi membuatnya kawatir, Aomine selalu berkata "yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah diriku sendiri". Tapi takdir kejam kepadanya lagi. Aomine meninggal tertembak tepat di kepala saat sedang memburu teroris.

Sungguh, takdir kejam sekali. Sungguh tak adil. Membuatnya mengalami hal yang sama. Seperti ujian yang sama dengan kesalahan yang sama. Memuakkan.

"_Kagami-kun, berjanjilah, kau akan bersamaku selamanya"_

Kuroko sempat depresi saat kematian Aomine. Tapi Kagami menawari dengan cinta yang baru. Kuroko memasuki ruangan di balik pintu kecil tersebut. "Maaf lama menunggu, aku menyiapkan minuman untuk acara kumpul bersama kita"

"_Ya, aku berjanji Kuroko"_

"Ah, hening sekali, bagaimana kalau kita menonton tv bersama?" Kuroko menyalakan tv yang berada disudut ruangan. "_Selamat sore para pemirsa, saya Haru Aki akan memberitahukan berita pada hari ini. Semalam tadi di tempat pemakaman umum, ada tiga mayat yang telah di nyatakan hilang"_

"Membosankan sekali, tapi tak ada acara lain, hmm" Kuroko menyesap sedikit minumannya. "Ah, Kise-kun lihat! Namamu ada di tv!"

"_Dari kabar yang ada, telah diketahui bahwa tiga mayat yang hilang adalah, Kise Ryouta yang merupakan seorang pilot yang meninggal dari pihak penerbangan internasional."_

"Wah kau hebat Aomine-kun, walaupun bodoh kau masuk berita!"

_"Yang kedua adalah seorang mantan Kepala Kepolisian yang telah berjasa karena mengorbankan nyawanya demi menangkap teroris"_

"Tak kusangka Kagami-kun, kau juga masuk berita. Eh-hei, aku juga, walaupun tak keliatan sih! fufufu"

"_Yang ketiga adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang baru-baru ini ditemukan tewas di apartment nya sendiri_ _sekarang mayatnya dinyatakan hilang. Dari laporan yang baru kami terima bahwa tadi malam terlihat orang mencurigakan yang berada di sekitar pemakaman ini dengan menggunakan baju hitam dan membawa karung yang besar."_

Kuroko melihat tiga orang, ah, lebih tepatnya mayat di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun dengan ini kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Aku mencintai kalian semua"

END


End file.
